mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
A Few More Countries (Map Game)
A Few More is based on my Con-World page: http://conworld.wikia.com/wiki/A_Few_More_Countries It is not plagiarism. The game will start in 2017. You may use Wikipedia for finding what unit designs you have. Unit designs beyond 2017 you do not have but can researched and later, built. You may do anything realistic. You are allowed colonize the moon in 2020 and in 2050 allow to colonize Mars. When the year is 2120, colonizing of the rest of the Solar System is allowed, 2420 allow to colonized local stars and their systems, 2920 allows colonization of the Orion belt, 4920 allows colonization of the galaxy and 9920 allows the colonization of the local galaxies and in the year 49920 allows the colonization of the universe. If war breaks out between nations that not AI; Remember that your wars would be at the same time. I will also be informing on events. I will also do the diplomatic offers an agreements of foreign nations that are AI. Does include you doing diplomatic offers between AI and you. One country per player and no switching. Game will start when there is at least 2 players and the military data and the GDP of all made up countries. You may join halfway though the game. Game ends with world domination; regardless if allies or enemy, AI or Human. Banned Players: ANYMARE Rules * Be Realistic * No cursing, inter-player brawling, trolling or foul language. * No racist comments about other players real life ethnic origins. * No Sexist comments about other players real life gender. * I control the AI. * I (Mli048) is the head moderator. * Please be active every 3 days. * No switching countries unless you do not have one. * Have fun!!! * When you say something, tell exactly what it is. For example; My country recruits a bunch of troops (How many?) This is what you should do; My country recruits 5,000 troops. * When at war, ask for mod response on progress. Map Border Line Countries This is a list of playable countries. * Afghanistan * Albania * Algeria * Andorra * Angola * Antigua and Barbuda * Argentina * Armenia * Aruba * Asinovia - Warrioroffreedom123 * Australia * Austria * Azerbaijan * Bahamas, The * Bahrain * Bangladesh * Barbados * Belarus * Belgium * Belize * Benin * Bhutan * Bolivia * Bosnia and Herzegovina * Botswana * Brazil, North * Brazil, South * Brunei * Bulgaria * Burkina Faso * Burma * Burundi * Cambodia * Cameroon * Canada * Cabo Verde * Central African Republic * Chad * Chile * China * Colombia * Comoros * Congo, Democratic Republic of the * Congo, Republic of the * Costa Rica * Cote d'Ivoire * Croatia * Cuba * Curacao * Cyprus * Czechia * Denmark * Djibouti * Dominica * Dominican Republic * East Timor * Ecuador * Egypt * El Salvador * Equatorial Guinea * Eritrea * Estonia * Ethiopia * Fiji * Finland * France * Gabon * Gambia, The * Gaumelda * Georgia * Germany * Ghana * Grautomiajya''' ' * Greece * Grenada * Guatemala * Guinea * Guinea-Bissau * Guyana * Haiti * Holy See * Honduras * Hong Kong * Hungary * Iceland * India - Dev271 * Indonesia * Iran * Iraq * Ireland * ISIS * Israel * Jamaica * Japan * Jordan * Kazakhstan * Kenya * Kiribati * Korea, North * Korea, South * Kosovo * Kurdish Rebels * Kuwait * Kyrgyzstan * Laos * Latvia * Lebanon * Lesotho * Liberia * Libya * Liechtenstein * Lithuania * Luxembourg * Macau * Macedonia * Madagascar * Malawi * Malaysia * Maldives * Mali * Malta * Marshall Islands * Mauritania * Mauritius * Mexico * Micronesia * Moldova * Monaco * Mongolia * Montenegro * Morocco * Mozambique * Namibia * Nauru * Nepal * Netherlands * New Zealand * Nicaragua * Niger * Nigeria * Norway * Oman * Pakistan * Palau * Palestinian Territories * Panama * Papua New Guinea * Paraguay * '''Paunanor-Mli048' * Peru * Philippines * Poland * Portugal * Qatar * Romania * Russia:Tullin * Rwanda * Saint Kitts and Nevis * Saint Lucia * Saint Vincent and the Grenadines * Samoa * San Marino * Sao Tome and Principe * Saudi Arabia * Senegal * Serbia * Seychelles * Sierra Leone * Singapore * Sint Maarten * Slovakia * Slovenia * Solomon Islands * South Africa * South Sudan * Spain * Sri Lanka * Sudan * Suriname * Swaziland * Sweden * Switzerland * Syria * Syrian Rebel Army * Taiwan * Tajikistan * Tanzania * Thailand * Timor-Leste * Togo * Tonga * Trinidad and Tobago * Tunisia * Turkey * Turkmenistan * Tuvalu * Uganda * Ukraine * United Arab Emirates * United Kingdom * Uruguay * Uzbekistan * Vanuatu * Venezuela * Vietnam * Yemen * Zambia * Zimbabwe Gameplay 2017 *'Map Game has Started! ' *'Paunanor:' We ask for alliances with South Brazil, India and Asinovia. We begin the research of the A23 tank, planned to be ready in 2019. We build 6 A22 tanks and 4 P-22 fighter jets. We send the International Air Force Fleet of our air force, the East Fleet of our navy and the International Army of our army to the border near Kenya. We recruit 24,000 troops, 20,000 for the army and 4,000 for the navy. We ask if we can be part of NATO due to our military power, oil and our great relations with NATO members. (Mod Response Needed, and since I am the Head Mod I am letting Warrior post the NATO response) '''Here is link for info on Paunanor; http://conworld.wikia.com/wiki/User:User:Mli048/Paunanor_(A_Few_More_Countries) *''Nato Response: We agree to begin the process to let you into Nato. If all goes as planned, you will be a member by next year. ***'Asinovia Response:' We agree. ***'Indian Response:' We don't agree. We will later. Don't feel threatened. * Asinovia: Seeing that communism is in crisis, we begin to try a communist revolution in one of our fellow countries in Oceania, Papua New Guinea. We also invade the Congo with 15,000 troops and set up military camps there, recruiting Congolese citizens to fight and indoctrinating them on communism. We send in another 15,000 troops to help Assad in Syria, and we consider stationing our nukes there. Due to our self sufficiency, sanctions won't hurt our economy. We strike Syrian Rebel and Isis positions with our fighter jets heavily, giving them no safe haven. We justify our intervention in Syria as to protect fellow socialists and secularists, and we vow to never let Syria became a religious fundamentalist hellhole. *Secret, we plan to also invade Burundi and South Sudan. * Paunanor Response: Due to the Asinovian Invasion of the Democratic Republic of the Congo, we send in 17 bomber aircraft over the DRC, dropping leaflets and propaganda supporting Democracy. We send money, 400 AK12s, other guns and supplies to a new rebel group called Democracy and Peace for the Congo (DPC). We use "The Button" on Assad's forces, rendering 34.7% of anything mechanical, electric or electronic useless. We are not at war with Asinovia or the communist in the DRC. '''We send 4 frigates and a destroyer too blockaded the DRC coast. Only things allowed are DPC supplies and communist supplies in order to avoid war with Asinovia. * '''Paunanor Offer: We would like to give you 200,000 barrels of oil in exchange for 4,000 AK12s. * Asinovia Response: Agreed. 2017.5 * Paunanor: We ask for alliances with Australia and New Zealand. We will give 205,000 barrels of oil each for the alliance. We also announced Paunanorian oil prices have been raised to $30 a barrel in the following countries; https://www.amcharts.com/visited_countries/#AM, AZ, BY, RS, RU, BS, CU, JM, NI, VE, BF,CD, CG,CM,DJ, ER, ET, GA, GQ, KE, MG, ML, MR, MW, MZ, NE, SD, SN, TD, ZM, ZW, AF, CN, ID, IQ, IR, KG, KH, KP, KW, KZ, LA, LK, MM, MN, MY, OM, PH, PK, SA, TH, TJ, TM, TW, UZ, VN, YE, PG and South Brazil. We order our scientists to make "Project Safety" top priority, planned to now be ready in 2021. We build 7 A22 tanks and 5 P-22 fighter jets. We send the West Fleet of our navy to blocked the coast of the DRC with nothing to come out except Paunanorian military ships that are in the database with a seal of permission from our government after the Secretary of Defense informed the President that the DRC is important because they are not far from our country and have amounts of resources. We recruit 26,000 troops, 21,000 for the army and 5,000 for the navy. We finish "Project Hammer" and, with Permission from the Syrian government, the UN, NATO, the EU and Russia we use it on an important ISIS military base, proving very effective. We launch several more attacks on ISIS. We also announced we officially support the Syrian Democratic Forces, providing them with safe havens and giving them Anti-air military equipment from the 1980s we have bought from other countries. (Secret) We provide them with food, weapons and recon information from our satellites. * Mod: Australia and New Zealand agrees to your offer. * Asinovia: We continue to strike so called "Free" Syrian Army fighters, but we don't strike SDF fighters, as they can be used to stop Isis. We position our forces in several key Syrian cities and prepare to retake Idlib. We make it so that taking Syrian cities is tactically impossible, not matter what measures are done. We make it clear to Paunanor that we will hold onto the DRC, and we are well supporter by the DRC populace as they see it as a way to bring back the glory days of Patrice Lumumba. We warn Paunanor that if they continue to mess with our intervention in the Congo, it will result in certain nuclear annihilation. * Paunanor Response: We threaten to use Project Hammer if you dare as well as our nuclear weapons. The DRC population also supports as they see we will help provide them if they turn too Democracy. We ask for NATO to back us up on these claims. * Mod: For the name of Democracy, we agree. * Asinovia Response: We will introduce democracy to the Congo, but we want it to be industrialized and prosperous, do you agree that if a democracy happens, Asinvoia can have a presence to industrialize the country and bring back the democratic glory days of patrice lumumba? * Paunanor: We agree in exchange that we (Paunanor and Asinovia) can base troops and go through the DRC. * India: India retires all Mig 27s and Mig 21s. The delivery of Rafales begins. The BSF, the SSB and the ITBP are merged. Another HSRC (High Speed Rail Corridor) on the Delhi-Kolkata line. The Indian Railways is privatised, due to the privatisation Indian Railways employees burn down 25 stations around India. The BJP wins the UP elections. The new Rs 1000 notes with the photo of Lal Bahadur Shastri is released. President's rule is declared in Bihar. In the following elections the BJP wins, now forming the majority in the Rajya Sabha. The Land Acquisition Bill is passed. Metro projects are started all around India. Major reforms are introduced in the economy and the GDP growth rate stays at 7.3%. The INS Vikrant is commissioned. The Government increases taxes on items imported from China. India invites the MNCs to set up their manufacturing facilities in India. Many groups in India start an anti-Made in China campaign. The campaign spreads like wildfire on social media. India places orders for 500 T14 Armatas and 100 JAS 39s. The Tejas Mk2 is put on the fast track and is now ready for production and deployment. The Tejas Mk2 is put on the international market for export, a cheap, reliable 4.5 (4++) generation fighter. (I think Myanmar, Cambodia, Laos, Thailand and Vietnam along with those 1 fighter Air Forces should be interested MOD Response needed '''). * '''Mod: All countries offers made to buy Tejas MK2. 2018 * Paunanor: We build 8 A22 tanks and 6 P-22 fighter jets. We recruit 28,000 troops, 22,000 for the army and 6,000 for the navy. Due to now being an official member of NATO, we invade the DRC in order to establish a democratic government. We veto any UN involvement and ask for support from NATO, Asinovia and India (Player Response Needed). Project Hammer is used on multiple DRC military bases. We plan the DRC to fall soon due to our advances, larger military size and experience. Election are going to be held next turn. (Secret: We plan to invade Kenya after the elections). * We cant help you right now - Dev * India: An order for ~80 F16s is placed along with the setting up of Lockheed Martin manufacturing facilities and transfer of technology from Saab takes place. These new features are included in the Tejas Mk2 now called Tejas-2 alongwith Saab collaboration. The BJP wins in the Karnataka state assembly elections effectively making India 'Congree-Free'. There are massive educational and police reforms. The police recruitment system is heavily changed and the directorate system is implemented in each state. Many state governments start building water-less toilets to deal with the problem of open defecation in rural areas. Infrastructure is being upgraded alongwith the construction of the trade corridor. The 56 EADS CASA C295 start delivery to replace the HS748s. 2 A350s are going to be delivered in early 2019 for use as VIP aircraft. These will be fully upgraded and furnished. The HTT40 training aircrafts start delivery. 2018.5 * Paunanor: We have our elections, the Socialist Party wins again and Burkhard M. Blau wins his third term as President. We recruit 30,000 troops, 23,000 for the army and 7,000 for the navy. The DRC has fallen and we establish a democratic government. We build 2 more Project Hammers, ready in 2022. We send our current army in the DRC to the Kenyan-Paunanor border. We send reporters and spies to Kenya to show what horrible stuff is happening in the country. * Russian federation: We ask EU to come to the table to have a peace agreement for Ukraine and we warn annyone from attacking Assad if you do you can expect war to your nation we also recruit 100 000 men for service we also will now make everyone fro 16 to 24 having to join the army and everyone from 24 to 40 to be in semi-fit state and everyone older has to be fit enough for own defence * **Diplomacy Asinovia: We request that you protect us from Paunanor and prevent Paunanor from annexing the Congo and Kenya. * Russia: We will accept on the condition that a Union will be created between us. * Advice-' You two are too far apart and different (considering that you both are not that diverse). You should ask for an alliance and not Union.'' * '''Asinovia: We agree. * Russia: We now create the Union of Federative Russo Republics and we want Asinovia and Nuvorossiya to accept. * Mod: We agree. What is your demands? * Russia: We want all east of Kremenchuts'ke Reservoir to become a independent state. * Mod: We agree. * Russia: We hope the People's Republic of Nuvo Rossiya will have a great existence in the world politics. * Asinovia: We celebrate the new union with Russia. We warn Paunanor not to try annexing Kenya or the Congo, as we are willing to go to war over such a foolish decision. We arm continue to back Assad, sending another 15,000 troops into Syria, and we warn, if Asinovia tries using "the button" again, we will not take the nuclear option off the table. * Mod: We laughed at your demand, knowing we part of NATO and war will not be the smartest idea over Kenya. The button can only be deactivated. * Asinovia Response: We bring up that it is not smart to laugh at our threats, as a nuclear war would result in the end of human civilization, and we urge the public of that country to realize that their leaders are laughing at the prospect of them dying in nuclear fire. * Mod: The People are enraged, first you threaten their country with nukes and now your telling them to revolt against their beloved leader (82.1% domestic approval rating) that they just voted in. * India: India requests a mutual economic and military cooperation treaty with Bhutan and Nepal which will also include free movement between India, Nepal and Bhutan. India upgrades its BMP2s and the BMP1s are going to be phased out. The Tejas 2s start being inducted. The Abhay IFV project is given priority. To replace the BMP-1s until the Abhay's begin production, India request ~100 BMP-3s from Russia. India requests assistance by the IDF in our defence industry. Two mechanized divisions are raised along with one mountaineer division. The CH47 Chinooks and AH64 Apaches have been inducted. The INS Vikrant is commissioned. 2 more Arihant class submarines are commissioned. India orders 4 MRSVs to be built by Navantia based on the Juan Carlos 1. All the Kalvari (Scorpion Class) Class submarines have been inducted. India selects the S1000 Class for the procurement of 6 submarines under Project 75I. India request 20 F35Bs for use on the MRSV. * Mod: Bhutan and Nepal agree. Israel agrees in exchange for an alliance. The US rejects your offer. 2019 * Paunanor: We build 9 A22 tanks and 7 P-22 fighter jets. We recruit 32,000 troops, 24,000 for the army and 7,000 for the navy. With the A23 design fully researched, we order our free scientist to research Project Safety, making it ready by 2020. We build 3 A23 tanks and base more of our army on the border with Kenya. We build 2 new hospitals and 1 new high school. We request 6 M1A2 Abrams tanks and from the US in exchange for $38 million. We also request 1 F-35A from the US in exchange for 99$ million. Category:ASB - Map Games